


In Shepard We T(h)rust

by Annvian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bargaining, Forced to Watch, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape as Entertainment, Stoic victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annvian/pseuds/Annvian
Summary: “You can’t stand like that, John. Not that I want you standing, anyway.” Flint casually shouldered his assault rifle and grinned. Shepard was rapidly growing to hate that expression.“I want you on your knees. Do so and nobody of your team will be harmed.”
Relationships: Male Shepard/OMCs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	In Shepard We T(h)rust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).



Shepard hid behind the cover as a hail of bullets smashed into the wall above him. He had the assault rifle in aiming position. „Garrus?“ He paused for a second. „Jack? Garrus! Do you read me?“ The answer consisted of noise and crackling, then the contact broke off. "Damn!" Shepard tried it with the Normandy, but this time no contact was made at all. His communicator was dead.

The gunfire had become quieter, so the Commander looked carefully around the corner. The hallway lay dark and empty in front of him.

The mission had sounded routine. Admiral Hackett had told them about Captain Thompson and her team. She had reported some unusual energy readings during a patrol of the Artemis Tau Cluster. She had particular concerns about the Sparta System but was recalled before her team could investigate further. No patrols were scheduled for that sector. The Normandy had set off for a recon mission to Edolus. While the ship was orbiting, Shepard had landed on the planet with Garrus and Jack. With the Mako they had ridden closer to the base on the planet from which the energy readings came. The area was quiet, there was no resident to see. They had hardly entered the main building, and then hell broke loose. An abundance of anonymous opponents had fired at them and separated Shepard from his squad.

So, he had to either sneak around blindly and alone in the building to find his squad or try to leave the fault zone to seek support from the Normandy. After a short hesitation, he had chosen the former option. He hadn't fired a shot so the surprise might be on his side if he was able to find the opposing team.

But somehow the opponents had managed to encircle him and without his squad Shepard was at a disadvantage. He couldn't watch two directions at once. He carefully peered over his cover, and immediately the shelling from the end of the aisle in front of him continued. He fired back several times, finishing two opponents. When he retreated into his cover, he realized that he was no longer alone, but it was already too late. A broad-shouldered guy looked him in the face and raised his rifle. "Good night, princess!" The last thing Shepard saw was a rifle butt hitting his face. Then everything turned black.

__________

Shepard’s head roared from the blow with the rifle. He had woken up in this room that was looking like the community area, surrounded by a large group of battle-ready-looking men, in their midst their leader Flint.

“You can’t stand like that, John. Not that I want you standing, anyway.” Flint casually shouldered his assault rifle and grinned. Shepard was rapidly growing to hate that expression. “I want you on your knees. Do so and nobody of your team will be harmed.” Shepard crossed his arms at his chest and shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed all of Flint’s men staring at him, somehow expectantly.

“Hell no! I don’t take threats likely. I suggest you relax and tell me what you want, Flint.”, he said, pretending to focus only on the boss of the group. The other man snorted and slowly walked to him. “I want you to suffer like we did, John.” He waved his arm to his around a dozen of followers. “Like humanity. Since you made the deal with the aliens we are fucked.” The men surrounding them were applauding and nodded affirmatively. The tall white-haired man stopped right in front of Shepard. He showed his grin again and seemed like a wolf cornering his prey. The grin didn’t reach his brown-yellowish eyes looking cold and dangerous down to the Commander. Shepard looked him dead in the eye and didn’t move an inch. Flint’s lips twitched before he went on talking: “So now we will fuck you up. As the kind people we are we will help you to feel that pain, grief and humiliation.” His followers jeered and hooted.

Shepard swallowed hard but didn’t say a word. His thoughts wandered off to Garrus and Jack who were somewhere else in this building complex. Flint mentioned they won’t be harmed if he, John, cooperated. He hoped they didn’t get caught, found a save space and requested the Normandy for assistance. This would be the secure and thoughtful way. But he knew his companions. They would do everything in their power to rescue him, even if it’s more hazardous to themselves than anything – that was exactly what he would have done.

Lost in his own thoughts Shepard firstly didn’t notice Flint’s hand touching his face. When realizing the rough skin touching one of his scars John instantly slapped the hand away. “Don’t you dare! If you ever touch me again, you’ll regret the day we met.” Flint gave someone right behind Shepard a nod. The next moment the Commander felt something heavy kicking the hollow of his knee and he automatically went down on it. Before he could even think about standing up again, there were strong hands on his shoulders holding him down. What was this all about? What did this Flint and his _Humanity First_ extremists want from him and where were his own companions? He didn’t want to let his discomfort be noted, but the situation seemed to be about to escalate. If these madmen focused on him, they were at least distracted from Garrus and Jack. Shepard pondered how he could hold Flint longer to increase his crew's chances of getting help.

With a grim expression on his face he looked up to his opponent who reached his hand for the scars again in that moment. Flint stroked Shepard's cheek almost tenderly and watched him closely. The assault rifle swung seemingly carelessly next to his thigh. "Look, John. The thing is, it's not _me_ who is going to regret meeting someone.” He paused and showed a charismatic smile with white, even teeth. “It's the other way around.” He straightened up and walked slowly in front of Shepard. Apart from Flint's voice, it was dead-quiet in the room. All his men listened in silence and vigilance.

“Yeah, in a few minutes you are so going to regret crossing me. You see, John, whatever you do, no matter what, you don’t mess with the new order. Humanity has colonized the universe and has the right to decide for itself what’s the best for them. We deserve better than dancing to the aliens’ tune.” Flint’s voice raised and he pointed the gun at Shepard. „You betrayed us. You sold us. And for what? To be nothing more than a thug for the Alliance.”

Shepard tried to get rid of the hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to Flint. “I didn’t betray anyone. All peoples of the galaxy must work together and humanity is one of its peoples. We face our enemies together as allies, as friends. Even you have to face the truth, Flint. Humanity alone is weak.” The next moment he felt heavy pain in his jaw as Flint punched his face. “Shut the fuck up, John!” Shepard coughed, moved his jaw a bit and tasted blood in his mouth. He spat it on the floor. “If that’s all, then yes, humanity is probably fucked.”

Flint was back in control. A grin appeared on his face. "We'll see if you're still talking big when we're done with the three of you."

 _Three?_ Shepard let his gaze wander through the room. He couldn't see his team. Only Flint's men in their dark camouflage armor. Flint nodded to someone. "Bring them in." Shepard heard noises suggesting a scuffle, followed by a man's swearing. Shortly after, Jack and Garrus were dragged into his field of vision. Jack had a laceration to her forehead and grinned. Garrus seemed as relaxed as always. One of the men who captured them was holding his head. He also had a laceration.

Shepard hoped Jack's temper wouldn’t seal their fate, but on the other hand, of course, she had every right to be angry. As if she heard Shepard's thoughts, Jack tried to rip her bonds and lunge at Flint. "Fuck you, you asshole! Let us go or I'll kick your ass that you feel my boot in your throat!" She didn't use her biotic powers, presumably these _Humanity First_ extremists had somehow suppressed them. Flint looked at Jack, but spoke to his men. "This bitch is feisty. I think you're going to have a lot of fun with her.” He pushed her towards one of his comrades, who caught Jack. Immediately, several guys rallied around her and reached for her. She disappeared from Shepard's sight, but he heard stuff ripping and Jack's screaming and swearing.

"Stop!" shouted Garrus. "Up to now I thought humans are more than wild animals. Apparently I have..." A shot rang out and Garrus collapsed the next moment. His left upper arm was hit by a bullet and began to bleed heavily. The Turian cursed and put his hand on the wound, but the blood continued welling up between his fingers.

"Garrus! Jack! Leave them alone immediately!" Shepard shouted, trying to get back to his feet. This time he succeeded. He looked at the people one after another. "We already are your prisoners. According to the laws of the Alliance..." He was interrupted when Flint came back to him and put a large hand in his neck. Shepard fought back, but was drawn close to Flint's face. "John, haven't you understood yet? The laws of the Alliance do not apply here. We make our own laws. That's how freedom-loving people are." The men holding Shepard's arms laughed. Flint shrugged. Shepard still felt his hand firmly in his neck. His brain was working at full speed. What could he do to protect his squad? What could he negotiate? He closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath. A suppressed groan from Garrus and another curse from Jack interrupted their conversation. The noises brought Shepard back into the moment. "Flint." His voice sounded like that of a teacher who will soon lose patience. "What does your group want? What do _you_ want?"

„For the moment, a little bit of entertainment, I think." He grinned dirtily. "I will join the fine society in the near back." He held Shepard for another moment, then turned away, towards Jack.

"Wait! What can I offer or do so you leave them alone? There has to be something." Shepard hated the pleading undertone in his voice, but he couldn't suppress it.

Flint turned on his heels and pulled up the brows in surprise, causing the scar over his right eye to move. He put his hand behind an ear and came back to Shepard. "Pardon? What did you say, John? It was so quiet."

Shepard gritted his teeth and repeated his question.

"The great Commander Shepard suddenly orders no more, but asks? That’s new." Flint laughed. "I like that. And I accept your offer." He threw out a sharp whistle. His men suddenly became silent, only Garrus' moans and Jack's insults could still be heard. Flint got even closer to the Commander, who didn't back an inch. The already familiar grin crept back onto his face. "You, Shepard. I want you." An approving whistle rang out from the men's ranks. "Or rather, some of my men want you." He turned his head slightly without interrupting eye contact with Shepard. "García! Kumar! Walker!"

Shepard felt his face getting extremely hot and then freezing cold. What was this about? He had wanted to negotiate and was inclined to offer more than was fair, but things seemed to be moving in a completely different direction. He wanted to stall whatever was going on here until his crew on the Normandy became suspicious why Jack, Garrus and he would not come back, and send another larger squad. With a petrified face, he looked back and forth between the men, who showed expectant and malicious facial expressions. Three big guys peeled from the group, who eyed Shepard up and down and stared at him obviously lustily. In one of them, he recognized the man who had struck his rifle into his face hours ago.

Flint walked off the short row of the three men and patted each one firmly and cheerfully on the shoulder as he walked by. "You see, John, everyone is welcome in our circle. Take a close look at my men and decide whose caring hands you want to go into. And I can promise you that it will be very caring hands." He stopped next to the last man and put his arm around his shoulders. All four in front of him, and the men standing around him, looked at Shepard with anticipation. He swallowed hard. He didn't want all of this, but what other choice did he have? Garrus would bleed to death and who knows what these mad people would do to Jack if he didn't protect them both. He would make it and keep up whatever might happen.

He cleared his throat and ripped off his gaze from the three "candidates". "Fair enough, Flint. But..." He ignored Garrus' outraged reaction and waited until Flint nodded briefly before he continued: "... before anything happens here, I want a deal. Nothing will happen to my team. Jack is no longer harassed and Garrus' wound will be treated. They will be taken to a safe place."

Flint looked at Shepard thoughtfully and finally nodded slowly. "All right. Guys, make our two guests comfortable." While disquiet came into the group to comply with the order, the four _Humanity First_ guys in front of him and Shepard himself remained in the middle of the room. Flint's men formed a loose circle around them, some closer to the center of the room, others had moved a little to the edge of the group. Garrus was tied to a chair a few steps away. His wound was badly treated. Jack landed on a chair next to him, her clothes were smashed and her breasts almost completely visible. "Screw you, dickhead!" she snarled to the guy who tied her up. Once she was immobile, she looked at Shepard, who responded calmly to her murderous gaze. Inside, his thoughts spilled over. His squad was safe for the moment, and if they didn't act thoughtless, they might at least get away with it. He let his gaze glide to Garrus', who looked back with a pain-distorted face but determined. He seemed to wait for Shepard's command to strike back, but the Commander shook his head almost imperceptibly. Confusion scurried over Garrus' face, but Shepard turned away from him and looked at the four people in front of him.

"Well, John, the moment of your decision has come," Flint reminded him. Shepard gritted his teeth but said nothing. Flint rolled his eyes and aimed his weapon at Garrus' leg. "Look, John. You are pegged. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. Personally, I don't think you can shoot enough bullets into an alien, but maybe you and your tortoise-faced friend see it differently?" He loaded the rifle.

Shepard raised his hands appeasingly. "Well, relax." He looked at the three men in front of him and finally pointed his chin at the one who seemed the least like a brutal thug. His dark flashing eyes, however, promised Shepard anything but a pleasant interlude. "García!" Flint patted him on the shoulder like a winner, "You've hit the jackpot." Walker and Kumar retreated a little, but stayed nearby. Flint followed them and joined a small group of his men who seemed in high spirits. Shepard's confusion grew. If Flint wanted to beat him up, it was a bit of a fuss. García stopped in the middle of the room. His face was a study in cruel seduction, a faint smile on his lips and his eyes glittering as he watched Shepard. He asked his pals for a chair, which he placed in front of him. Then he took a seat on it. Shepard didn't want his confusion to be noted. He had expected García to attack him quickly and finish him as painfully as possible. He looked over at Flint, who looked back calmly.

"Look at me, Shepard." García ordered and Shepard obeyed. "On your knees." He said and pointed to the floor in front of his feet. Shepard swallowed as he shifted position. He had no choice in what he was doing and he knew that ultimately he would not enjoy it. Shepard settled on the floor in front of him and looked up.

"No! Shepard, get up!" he heard Garrus shout.

"What the fuck are you doing there?" Jack's voice was bewildered. The Commander looked at his squad and did not let his concern for them be noticed externally. Walker, who was guarding next to Garrus, gave him a head-butt. "Shut up, you freak!"

"Everybody calm down! Garrus, Jack, hold back!" Shepard called his team to order. If they panicked now, everything would be in vain. "And that's an order!" he added. With a final nod to his comrades, he turned back to García. He chuckled.

" _And that's an order!"_ he imitated Shepard's voice exaggeratedly. "You shouldn’t have this commanding tone in your position." The men around them laughed. García's hand came down to rest heavily on Shepard's head. Dark eyes met blue ones. "You know what to do," he said, but Shepard didn't move. García didn't seem to have much patience, because immediately he opened his pants and took out his cock. Then he pushed the Commander's head toward his crotch. Shepard swallowed, then did as he was ordered, García's flavor exploding in his mouth as he tongued the slit. García sat still, allowing him to set his own pace for a time, then shifted, pushing deeper. Shepard took him in. He tried to think of nothing, not of the organ in his mouth, not of the clapping and smirking men around them, not of his team. He hated the whole situation and hoped it would end soon. How long could it take García to come?

He choked, suddenly, as García thrust deeper, gagging and pulling back. "You're not paying attention, Commander. I expect more. And I had better get it."

Shepard nodded once.

“Proceed, then.” García leaned back, watching. Shepard licked his lips, then lowered his eyes to the dick awaiting his attention. He licked and sucked, pulling back to run his tongue over heated skin, then licking downward to García’s balls and moved back to the shaft. García hissed, the first sound he’d made, and took Shepard’s head between his big hands. Shepard knew what was coming, and he tried to relax his throat as the other man thrust deeply. He was only gagging a little as García slid into him. He pulled back and Shepard took the chance to breathe before he was filled again.

García fucked his mouth, going deeply into his throat with each thrust. Shepard gave up on technique, concentrating on relaxing to accept the cock driving into him and on breathing. It didn’t last long. García had been close to the edge, and before long he shoved himself as far within Shepard as he could go and held there. Shepard could feel the pulses within his throat, too far within to even attempt to swallow. Eventually García pulled back and Shepard greedily sucked in air.

He looked around the room breathing heavily. Flint and almost all of his men looked horny at the scene in front of them, some applauding García's success, others had a slightly absent expression. His teammates both had a gun on their heads and stared over at him. Jack had wet shiny eyes, her anger was almost palpable. The hand of Garrus' unharmed arm clawed against his thigh. Shepard nodded slightly to them as a sign that he was doing well.

He had a salty taste in his mouth and felt that he himself was hard and it wouldn't take much to finish him off. He ignored his physical reaction and hoped that neither García nor the other people in the room noticed it. He got ready to stand up on the assumption that his trial or punishment or whatever this _thing_ was for Flint was over. "John, where do you want to go?" Flint's amusement was blown away and he looked surprised. "You don't think we're done, do you?" Shepard looked up, disbelieving, as Flint, García and the rest of their crew smirked at him.

"Behind you!" he heard Jack shouting, but before he could turn around, someone had grabbed him by the neck and yanked him up. He hurried to get up and was almost lifted from the ground. His feet still touched the ground, but his own weight pulled him down into Walker's choking hand. Shepard wasn't a little man, nor was he particularly light, but Walker held him up as if he were a spineless doll. Shepard gasped and tried to grab the other man with one hand to fend him off, but was too powerless. He noticed frantic movements from his team's direction and raised his hand appeasingly to keep them from any daring action. He couldn't breathe, his field of vision narrowed and he felt he was on the verge of fainting. At the last moment Walker dropped him and he hit the ground. Shepard coughed and tried to stand up, but suddenly he felt hands on him from each side, ripping at him and pushing him back and forth. His clothes were ruthlessly ripped off, he absorbed several blows and would suffer bruises. Shepard bent down as best he could and let it pass. He tried to protect his face, but it was also badly hit a few times. Eventually, the hands dropped from him and he remained wheezing and completely naked. His cock was still a bit hard.

"Our good John seems to enjoy the whole thing a little bit more than he wants to admit, or what do you think, guys?" Flint's voice roared through the room. Mocking laughter was the answer. Flint strolled to Shepard and looked at him from above. He nudged the hard-breathing man with the tip of his foot. "Turn around, John. Show us your traitor ass." Shepard moved slowly, each movement seemed painful. Flint powerfully kicked his side. "Quicker, or do you want us to fall asleep?" He kicked him three more times and rolled Shepard on the stomach. The Commander moaned, held his side and did not respond. He focused on his breath. Every time he took breath, he felt a sting in the side, presumably he had broken at least one rib. Half his face burned and he felt his left eye slowly swell. He almost twisted his neck to look up at Flint and cast a firm eye on him. "Fair warning, Flint." He coughed and, ignoring the pain in his chest, took a deep breath. "Nobody who's ever tormented us has ever survived. You may think you're clever." A rattling breath interrupted him again. "And yeah, you were, just a bit, but clever doesn't beat a bullet. Maybe we are trapped in here, but don't get comfortable. Because that bull's-eye on your back? It's getting bigger by the second.”

He knew it wasn't smart to provoke Flint’s anger, but so he and his men at least focused only on him. Flint's response came immediately. He gave his people hand signals that Shepard couldn't see exactly, and put his foot on Shepard's face. He didn't press hard, it seemed more playful. "You shouldn't have done that, John. Do you really think I'm scared of you and your little threats? Am I looking like a fearsome man to you?" Shepard couldn't answer, and just gasped. Next to him, he heard Flint loading his gun and then shooting a few times in the air. He then felt the hot barrel of the gun in his neck. Hissing, he sucked air through his teeth and kept his body as still as possible, but he could not suppress some instinctive twitches. When the metal stopped touching him, Shepard continued to feel a pulsating burning that did not weaken. He didn't have long to focus on it, because all of a sudden many hands were grabbing him again. His arms were pulled up and held on his back, while his legs were pulled apart and held. Rough hands covered his hips and pulled them up until he knelt halfway. Another pair of hands kneaded his butt ruthlessly. Flint's boot was still pressing against his cheek. Shepard's entire body was almost immobile.

Shepard knew exactly what was coming, what inevitably _had_ to happen next. He tried to relax as best as he could, as he felt someone's dick between his ass cheeks, pushing against him. The other guy pushed harder and slid into him. He started moving faster, pounding into Shepard's body over and over. Shepard could feel himself tearing, but he couldn't move, couldn't fight it. Could only lie there and take it. In the same moment he felt shame and hatred against Flint and his men and thought about all possible ways to kill them. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the man behind him push deep and hold there, and Shepard could feel his seed pouring into him. The unknown guy grabbed Shepard's hips so tightly that he would suffer at least bruises. Shepard suppressed a scream as the other man pulled out, he shuddered with pain.

He didn't get a short break because the next guy already was behind him and thrust in him without warning. Shepard laboriously took breath, his whole body rebelling with pain, but he wouldn't give Flint the satisfaction to hear him scream.

__________

Once again, Shepard felt the hot barrel of a gun on his body, this time on his right buttock. The glowing pain brought him back to the situation. Flint's foot had disappeared from his face some time ago when Flint himself stepped behind Shepard to fuck him. He had been cheered on by his men, who had no longer held back, but had surrounded them closely. For Jack and Garrus, of course, they had left a clear view, but neither of them looked like they were still seeing the scene in front of them. Now, they were sitting exhausted on their chairs, Garrus had become very pale and seemed to collapse at any moment.

Shepard's body was numb and cold. He had barely moved for hours, his body was covered with bruises and other injuries, and body fluids from different people. With his left eye, he couldn't see anything. He tried to focus his thoughts. At least half of Flint's men had retreated a little, watching the action and the men still having fun with the Commander from a distance. Except for the two men who threatened his team, there were no guards. Shepard couldn't arrange his thoughts properly, he thought he heard gunshots. So now, he was getting hallucinations.

Suddenly, the men around him moved frantically. The guy who had just ruthlessly pushed into Shepard slipped out of him. Shepard felt sore, exhausted and unable to move. From one second to the next, all the hands were gone and he laid alone in the middle of the room. The gunfire grew louder and mixed with screams and curses. A chaos broke out when some bodies fell to the ground around him and other men scurried away. In front of him, he saw a group of people approaching him. They fired bullets at Flint's people and hurled them around with biotic powers. A broad figure, the Assault Rifle in aiming position, came close to him and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. The hand petted Shepard shortly but tenderly. The visor was lifted and James Vega’s face appeared.

"Oh my…I got you, John. What happened here?" he asked with horror in his eyes. Shepard cleared his throat and carefully moved his legs and arms. "Later. Take care of Jack and especially Garrus. He was shot and maybe he won't make it any longer.” He paused and took a deep breath. Then he tried to get up, which didn't work.

"Relax, Loco. The others are also here, Mordin is already with Garrus." James carefully helped Shepard stand up. He carried him more than only helping him walk. "You have to get out of here first. We take care of the rest. Cortez, do you read me?" he contacted the pilot, "I'll send Mordin with Commander Shepard, Garrus and Jack to you. Bring them back to the Normandy as soon as possible." He hesitated briefly. "They all look like shit. _Vamos!"_ Shepard tried to contradict James that he was fine, and that he would not leave until everyone else was safe and at least Flint was dead at his feet, but James didn’t change his decision.

Surrounded by fighting noise and with a blanket around his shoulders, Shepard, supported by Mordin, limped towards the shuttle with the miserable-looking Jack and Garrus in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lafoga for betareading.


End file.
